


Комок

by ixerik



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Killing, M/M, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixerik/pseuds/ixerik
Summary: Арка «Муравьёв-химер». АУ, в которой никто не спас Киллуа после роковой игры в дартс. Как отреагирует Гон на смерть лучшего друга?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 3





	Комок

Муравьи мне швырнули комок  
В чьей-то крови искупанных тряпок.  
По спине пробежал холодок.  
Испарился надежды остаток. 

Всё упало в дрожащей груди.  
Почернело в глазах на мгновенье.  
Разве мог ты так рано уйти?  
«Что за чёрт?!» — я кричал в исступлении.

Кто мой голос тогда бы узнал?..  
«Это шутка?! Скажите же, твари?!» —  
Я с вопросом: «Где Киллуа?!» — рвал  
Муравьёв перепуганных хари.

Всё разнёс до конца, до основ.  
Вместо стонов я музыку слышал.  
Не осталось ни мыслей, ни слов.  
Только трупы и синяя жижа. 

Сам себе я отбил тормоза.  
«Забирайте и тело, и душу!» —  
Обожгла мою щёку слеза,  
Выпуская рыдания наружу. 

Я без сил засыпал на земле.  
В небе звёздная вилась дорога.  
Ты соскучился, верно, по мне?  
Подожди, умоляю, немного.


End file.
